Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings
by Hotaru
Summary: Uh......Duo tells Hilde something important but her reaction is _not_ what he expected! yaoi in later chapters
1. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 1

Betrayed by Love

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 1/6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: major Relena whore issues! I hate her so I made her a whore! Well, not to that extent but you get the idea. Yaoi too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a day like most others, the girls shopping at the mall, the guys lounging around at home, except maybe Duo who would be working on a junky old car or something. But that was his thing. "Hey Hilde, that dress would look absolutely marvelous on you." Relena held up a sleeveless sundress with red and yellow flowers on it. 

"Oh, I don't know. You know I don't really wear dresses." Hilde said awkwardly. She didn't know why she always tagged along with them, she never really felt like 'one of the girls'. "Oh come on! It'll be a nice change from your usual dinky outfits." Relena said, pushing Hilde into a dressing room. "Do you think Duo will like it?" Hilde asked. 

Catherine rapped on the door. "Come on, let us see! I'm sure Duo'll like it if we do!" she said. Hilde groaned and opened the door. "Shoes." Relena said. "What?" Hilde asked, looking down at her sneakers. "Shoes! You need shoes to go with the dress!" she exclaimed. Hilde barely had her shirt pulled over her head before Relena and everyone else were dragging her to the shoe section. 

While Relena and Cathy were searching through the shoes, Dorothy pulled out a pair of knee high pink leather boots. "Oh Miss Relena…" she called royally. "What is it?" Relena asked, coming back to where Hilde was sitting with a shoe box. "I think these would look absolutely marvelous on you!" Dorothy said, holding up the boots. /Relena said the exact same thing to me about that dress…boy they are alike./

Dorothy and Relena started to bicker back and forth about how the boots would look with fish net stockings or something. "These are..nice." Hilde said, taking the shoes from Relena's hands. She pulled them on. "Oh how cute!" Cathy said. They were red satin shoes, with a sort of wicker platform, with ribbons that laced up Hilde's calfs. Relena and Dorothy stopped their inane chattering to look Hilde over. "Do you think Duo would like it? Do you?" Hilde asked. No one ever answered her when ever she said that.

Whether she was buying purfume, or lingerie or socks even. They always sort of giggled and became distracted with something else. Relena pulled the shoes off Hilde's feet and ran up to the counter with all the other crap she was buying. "Do you think Duo will like my new outfit?" Hilde asked Cathy as they walked to Relena's pink limosine. "Oh…I don't know! I don't really know Duo that well!" Cathy excused lamely as she climbed into the car.

Meanwhile, back at home in Duo's garage,

"Come on you son of a bitch, turn!"

Quatre giggled as he watched Duo desperatly try to turn a nut under the old clunky car he had just bought. "Aah I give up!" Duo exclaimed letting his wrench clang to the floor. "You can't give up yet Duo. Did you use some of that..that greasy stuff?" Quatre asked, as he pushed himself back and forth on one of those little rolling platforms mechanics use.

"Grease! Of course!" Duo exclaimed, rolling out from under the car. He returned a minute later and poured the grease all over the nut, which began to drip onto his uniform (the mechanic one of course). Quatre giggled again. "Come on Duo, you're a better mechanic than I am, how can you have forgotten to use grease?" he asked. Duo shrugged as he started unscrewing the nut. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately Quat. Don't worry about it."

The door to the garage opened and closed. "Who is it?" Duo asked, wincing as the nut fell onto his forehead, leaving a grease mark. "Hiya Duo. How's it coming along?" Duo pulled himself out from under the car and grinned. "Hey Hil, I finally got that nut off." He said, wiping his forehead with a cloth. "You've been working on that damn nut all morning silly. What the hell took you so long?" Hilde asked. Duo shrugged. "Like I told Quatre I've had a lot on my mind." He replied rolling back under the car.\

"Wanna talk about it over dinner?" Hilde asked. "Sure." Came Duo's muffled response. Hilde clicked her heels and ran out of the garage excitedly. "Grrrrr Maxwell!!!!!" Duo hit his head as he rolled out from under the car again, on the bumper. "Wufei? What's wrong buddy?" He asked innocently. Wufei held up a pair of his white satin pants covered in grease. "What the hell is this?! Did you think I wouldn't notice if you shoved them under the rest of my clothes?!"

Duo backed into a wall, smiling shakily. "Uh…I'm _really_ sorry Fei! I'll buy you another pair, just please don't kill me!" Duo yelped as Wufei proceded to chase him all around the house. Wufei cornered Duo in the laundry room. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't make you lick this clean." Wufei growled. Duo winced as he felt his body being crushed. "Uh..I…I'm your best bud! And I'll do you're laundry for a week and…and I'll….I'll do anything you want! Please don't hurt me!" Duo said.

Wufei smiled and threw the pants in Duo's face. "Good. Wash them. I want them to be spotless. And when I think of more punishment, I'll get back to you." Duo sighed and rested against the washing machine. /I thought he was gonna shove those down my throat!/ After a lot of stain remover and bleach, the pants were put into the machine. Of course, Duo sat in front of the machine and watched the clothes spin around and around because he'd forget they were there if he didn't.

[bzzzzzt]

Duo hopped up from the floor and pulled the pants out. "Awwww man! Still dirty!" he moaned, throwing them back in the machine and adding more bleach. /Fei's gonna kill me!/ he set the machine again and sighed. He wouldn't be able to stay there for another 45 minutes. He picked up a marker and wrote 'clothes' on his right hand. That way, when he was working on the car, he'd see it. He skipped out of the room and ran head first into Trowa Barton. 

"Itai…." Duo muttered, rubbing his head. "Sorry Trowa…I didn't see you there." He said sheepishly picking up the clothes that were now strewn across the floor. An exasperated sigh escaped Trowa's lips as Duo placed the last sock into the basket he was holding. "There. See ya!" Duo skipped away again, nearly knocking Quatre over in the process.

"He asked you to dinner???? Are you serious?!" Relena exclaimed. Hilde nodded meekly, and began to feel apprehensive about telling them. "That's great Hilde!" Catherine said. /Now they're going to glob me full of make up and douse my head in hair spray!/ "When is it? What time?" Relena asked, pulling out her make up case. Hilde shrugged. "We didn't set a time, just dinner." She replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Relena asked, sticking her nose upward. When there was no answer, they all presumed it was Heero. He opened the door, holding up a pair of pink panties. Relena blushed and grabbed them from Heero. "Oops. I guess those must have…slipped off!" she said innocently snatching them from Heero's grasp. While everyone looked wide eyed at Relena, Heero suddered and closed the door. "Relena…you didn't!" Cathy said. Relena shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on now, we have to make Hilde look pretty for tonight!" She said. Hilde snorted. /They're supposed to say even more pretty. Hn. Such friends they are./ 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Once again, Duo was laying under a car, covered in grease. "Duo? Are you in here?" It was Trowa. Duo mumbled a yes, for he was holding a wrench in his mouth. "Oh. There you are. So how's it coming along?" Trowa asked, laying in a wheely cart and peeking under the car. Duo removed the wrench. "I'm just trying to get this ol' hunk of junk to work again. Sheesh. All the parts are rusted up." He replied. Already, he had replaced the engine, fixed the shocks and brakes and worked on the transmition. [1] "Did you use WD-40? That always helps with rust." Trowa suggested. 

Duo threw the wrench out from under the car and sighed. "Yeah..I gotta get new tires..shit. And a new bumper. Hey, would you mind coming down with me to the shop? I can't carry it all myself." He said, rolling out from under the car. Trowa shrugged. "I guess I'll go." He said. Duo grinned and washed his hands quickly, before pulling open the garage door. "Let's go!" The two walked down towards the shop, which was less than a mile away. 

"I heard the girls talking..so you're going on a date with Hilde huh?" Trowa asked quietly. Duo smiled slightly. "It's not a date really. Just dinner." He replied, kicking a pebble. Trowa seemed satisfied with that answer. They reached the shop a short while later, and were met with a big man in overalls. "Hey Duo!" he said loudly, "Did you finish that old car yet?" Duo shook his head no. "I'm working on it. Gimme a couple a tires and a bumper. _Nice_ ones this time." He said, leaning on the counter. The man disappeared in back, and left Trowa and Duo alone.

Duo tapped his foot impatiently as Trowa inspected the car fresheners. "So…uh…." Duo moaned. Why did he always find it so hard to talk to Trowa when they were alone? "Did you ever finish Wufei's laundry?" Trowa asked. Duo slapped his head. "Shit! No…goddammit! Hey hurry it up back there!" he said, shouting back to the supply shed. "Come around the side Duo." The man replied. Duo and Trowa jogged to the side of the shop where four tires and a bumper were waiting. "Should have brought your car Duo…oh wait. It's not done yet." The man said sarcastically.

Trowa snorted. Duo grabbed the four tires and placed them on top of each other. "Hey Tro can you get that bumper?" he asked. /Phew these are heavy!/ Trowa grabbed the bumper and placed it on his shoulders. "Thanks buddy. See you around." Duo said, walking slowly back home. "Yeh, I'll just add it on your tab!"

A couple hours later….

Hilde knocked on Duo's door. "Yeah?" he called out. "Duo? What time is dinner going to be?" she asked nervously. Duo, who was trying to sqeeze into a pair of leather pants said, "Uh…in a minute." Hilde nodded and proceeded to wait in the kitchen. Heero was standing there, obviously concentrating on something. "Heero? Are you okay?" Hilde asked. Heero shook his head. "Yeah…I'm fine..where are you going?" he asked, noticing her less-than-usual attire.

She smiled sheepishly. "Just to dinner with Duo…" she said. Heero smiled weakly and continued to stare. "Heero…what's wrong? You seem so out of it today." Hilde said, sitting down across from Heero. "It's nothing Hilde, really. I'm fine. Have fun on your date." Heero replied. Hilde shook her head. "It isn't a date, it's dinner." She said, disappearing from the kitchen. "Right."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Hotaru 

[1] I don't know anything about cars!


	2. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 2

Betrayed by Love 2/

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 2/6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Relena's a whore, yadda yadda, yaoi later on….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Duo and Hilde sat at a table in a nice restaurant down town. There was soft piano music playing in the background as the people enjoyed their meals. "You look great Hilde…new dress?" Duo asked, grabbing a menu. Hilde nodded. "Yeah. Relena made me buy it. It's nice though I guess." She replied, going down the menu in her head. "Can I take your orders?" A waitress appeared next to the table. Duo nodded. "I'll have the Italian Buffet meal thing." He said.

"With soup or salad?" the waitress asked, sribbling on a note pad. "Soup." Duo folded the menu and sighed shakily. /So many people…/ "And you miss?" the waitress asked, turning to Hilde. "I'll have the same but with a salad—italian dressing please."

Duo wiped his hands on his pants. He was shaking slightly. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. "Duo…what's the matter? Are you okay?" Hilde asked. The American rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah. Just nervous that's all." He replied. /Maybe…oh God maybe he wants to go out with me! That's why he's so nervous!/ Hilde thought hopefully. Luckily, their food arrived.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Duo?" Hilde asked, beginning on her salad. Duo tok a deep breath. "Well…you know that I consider you..like my best friend right? [Hilde nods]. Well, there's something that I've been thinking about for a long time now…and I think I'm finally ready to tell you." He began. Hilde nodded again. "Well…uh..see..I…I think…I'm gay." Duo squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. 

The sound of a fork crashing onto a porceline plate caused him to open his eyes. Hilde stood up from the table and ran to the bathroom. "Hilde…wait!" Duo jumped up and banged into the table with his hip. "Shit…Hilde!" he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Hilde…please let me in! We have to talk about this!" Duo pleaded. Finally, a large woman needed to go to the bathroom so Duo snuck in with her. "Duo, leave me alone." Hilde said angrily.

"Come on Hilde, please just calm down!" Duo pleaded. "Calm down?! Wh—Relena's picking me up, I have to go." Hilde stuttered, pushing past Duo and running outside. "Hilde! Come on! Please!" Duo pleaded, following her outside into the brisk night air. "Talk to me!!" he was practically screaming by now. Hilde swirled and faced him. "Talk to you?! Talk to you?! Why the hell should I?!" she hollared, swinging her hand back and slapping Duo.

A pink limo pulled up and Hilde climbed inside. "Go to hell Duo Maxwell—it's where people like you belong." She sneered, as Relena screeched away. Duo got the food wrapped up and he climbed into his car. /This was a stupid idea…I should never have thought she'd even possibly understand…/ After resting his head on the steering wheel, Duo drove back home and slumped into a pile by the front door. It was getting late, and everyone was probably tucked into bed.

He started to pull off his boots and chuck them into a nearby closet when he heard someone open the refrigerator. Duo pulled off his other boot and slithered into the kitchen. "Trowa?" The tall Latin boy turned his head, a lollypop stick poking out the side of his mouth. Duo couldn't help but smile. Trowa was just so cute sometimes!! "Duo—aren't you supposed to be out at dinner?" Trowa asked, pushing the fridge door closed with his hip. Then, Duo slumped to the floor again.

"Duo? What's wrong? You look so…sad. That's unlike you." Trowa said, crouching in front of Duo. "Yeah…I…I…aw geez, look at me..I'm crying." Duo sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Come on, we're going to talk." Trowa said, pulling Duo to his feet. The clock on the wall read 11:03 as they shuffled into Trowa's room. "Do you want some water?" Trowa asked as Duo crumpled onto the bed. Duo nodded and grabbed the box of tissues.

Trowa returned with a glass of water. "So Duo…what's gotten you so upset?" he asked, sitting beside Duo on the bed. After gulping down the water, Duo was slightly calmer. "Well…you know that me and Hilde went to dinner and all as friends—but I think she thought that I meant something else. I think she thought it was a date or something." He began. Trowa nodded. "Yes that's right. She told the girls that it was a date. I guess she was getting ahead of herself." He replied.

"Right. So…we got to the restaurant and all…but..I…well…" Duo stuttered. Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Duo…" he prompted. Duo sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. "There was something I felt that I could trust her with..It was important…I thought she would be understanding. Instead she hates me now…" Trowa licked his lips. "Well…what was it that you had to tell her?" he asked. Duo took the glass of water in his hands. It was empty but he still tilted his head back to get the last drop. "I uh…told her that I thought I was…I mean that I think I'm…gay."

Trowa nodded. "Okay. Well, that's probably why she's so mad." /Wait a minute…he isn't phased at all! Does that mean..that he doesn't mind?/ Duo pondered. "From what I can tell, Hilde likes you Duo..a lot. And the fact that you said you were gay…it totally diminished every thought she had of you two being together." Trowa concluded. Duo bit his lip and tore at the skin with his teeth. [1] "Shit…shit shit shit. This totally blows!" he said, jumping up from the bed. "Give her time Duo…I'm sure she'll get over it eventually." Trowa said as Duo opened the door.

"Well I hope so. Thanks man…really." Duo smiled wistfully before running to his room. /Okay…okay…does this mean..that he's gay too? Oh man that'd be great! Wait a sec..would it? Aw shit…do I actually like him?! No! He can't be…he isn't. But I guess I wish he was…no no no I don't! Gahhh! This is so damn confusing! If I'm thinking about it so much…I guess it means that I _do_ like him./

+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Hotaru

[1] Gods I do this all the time! It's so stupid though..stupid lips..


	3. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 3

Betrayed by Love 3/

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 3/6

By: Hotaru 

Warnings: Relena's a whore, yadda yadda, yaoi later on….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, tensions were brewing over the breakfast table. Hilde, Relena, Cathy and Dorothy were glaring daggers at Duo. Trowa was looking sympathetic, and everyone else was totally clueless as to what happened. "Uh…so…how's every one doing this morning?" Quatre asked. Heero grunted, Wufei stabbed at his eggs, and Hilde sighed heavily. "Well…I learned one thing last night—that Duo Maxwell is a complete jerk." She sneered. Duo banged his fists on the table. 

"Goddammit Hilde!"

"Grr..Cut it out!"

Heero grabbed Duo and Hilde's hands and held them tightly. "Both of you are acting like babies. Take your damn personal troubles else where, got it?" he ordered. Duo dropped his fork and stalked away, while Hilde stayed in her seat. "What was that all about?" Quatre asked himself. Trowa stood up from the table a second later and went after Duo. "Bitch…bitch…bitch…" He was throwing a basketball in the alley near their house. The basket didn't even have a net. 

"Duo…" Trowa called. Duo continued to throw the ball, catch it and throw it again. "Duo, watch out!" Trowa called, but it was too late. Duo had already stepped on a glass bottle and fallen backwards. Trowa smiled slightly to himself. He walked over and tried to help Duo up, but he remained on the floor. "What can I do to make it up to her?" Duo moaned, pulling a shard of glass from his hand. Trowa winced as blood spilled from the wound.

"Maybe if you found her someone else…she'd be too distracted and eventually forgive you." Trowa mused. Duo sighed. "I guess that's a good plan….Trowa?….will you help me?" he asked. A smile appeared on Trowa's face. "Sure. I hate to see you so down in the dumps like this." He said, helping Duo up. Trowa peered down at Duo's hand, which hung limply at his side. "You really should clean that out." He suggested. Duo blinked and looked down at his hand. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that." He said softly.

They walked inside to the bathroom. Duo sat on the sink while Trowa turned on the water and put Duo's injured hand underneath. "Do any of the guys like her?" Duo asked, wincing slightly as Trowa poured some peroxide onto his cut. "I don't know…we can ask.." Trowa replied. He finished wrapping up Duo's hand and smiled slightly. "Thanks Trowa, you're the best. Now, let's find the guys!" Duo pulled a reluctant Trowa to every room in the house. 

Wufei was grumbling to himself in the laundry room. "Hey Wu! Can we ask you a question?" Duo asked. Wufei looked from Duo, who was latched to Trowa's arm. "No, I will not be in a three some with you." Wufei replied stiotically. Duo turned as red as a tomato. He quickly released Trowa's arm and ducked his head. "Actually Wufei…we wanted to know if you were interested in Hilde." Trowa said, still slightly phased.

Sighing in relief, Wufei crossed his arms. "No…that woman annoys me. Her perfume is too strong." He said. Duo nearly kicked Wufei in the pants. "That's no reason not to like her!" he exclaimed. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "It isn't _my_ fault that you tore her heart into little pieces Maxwell. Go find someone else so distract her from hating you." Duo scowled as Wufei stalked away. "Well that was…unexpected." Trowa said half to himself, half to Duo.

"Well…lets find the others!" Duo said, still red from the embarassment he and Trowa had just suffered. They found Quatre laying on his bed on the verge of falling asleep. "Hey Q-man! What's up?" Duo asked, flopping onto the bed and making Quatre's light body fly upwards. "Duo…I was asleep.." he murmured. "Okay, we just had to ask you something. What do you think about Hilde?" Duo asked. Trowa stiffled a laugh. Duo was so frank.

Quatre's aqua eyes widened slightly. "Hilde? I thought she liked you…oh yeah. I had forgotten about breakfast. I'm sorry Duo..but I'm not really interested. Maybe Heero?" Duo sighed and he and Trowa let Quatre nap. "Man this sucks! Heero doesn't like anybody…not even me and I'm the most likeable person out there!" Duo moaned. Trowa smiled and nodded. "That's very true Duo. Although I think Heero has a whole lot more emotion than he shows." He said knowingly.

Duo nodded. "Shh…oh my God! Look!" The two stood behind a wall and peeked into the kitchen, where Heero and Hilde were talking. "This is great! We don't even have to set them up.." Duo whispered. Heero looked up. He had such great ears. Duo swirled around and shoved Trowa inside a closet, following suit. "Shh…." He whispered. Trowa blushed at how close they were. Closets weren't very big after all. /Please Heero…go away…you can cut the sexual tension in here with a frelling knife!/ Duo thought, wishing he hadn't worn such loose pants that day.

"I think that was the front door…maybe thet went somewhere." Trowa said finally. Duo, desperate to escape the small confides of the closet nodded and creeped out. "Yeah…they're heading to Heero's car…that's a good sign!" he said, peeking from behind the curtains. /Phew…good thing he didn't notice./ Trowa stretched his arms and headed into the kitchen. "Well…now that that's settled I have nothing else to do." He said, pulling open the refrigerator. Duo grinned. /Now's my chance to get him to hang out with me!/ 

"Well you know…I have some work to do on that old car…care to help out?" he asked, suave as ever. Trowa, after gulping down half the carton of orange juice nodded. "Sure. I have nothing else to do." He said. Duo smiled slightly. "You said that already." /Uh oh…I know where this is going…there's an awkward silence…then I try to kiss him, he backs away, and my heart is torn to piec—

Trowa snapped his fingers in front of Duo's face. "Are you there?" he asked with a slight grin. "Yeah…let's go!" Duo shook his head free of all yaoi thoughts and went out to the garage. "Well let's see now..." Duo rolled under the car and pulled a flash light from his jumpsuit. "You should get a suit on too Trowa. I wouldn't want your casual tee shirt and sweatpants to get all greasy.." he said. /Darn…I like how he looks in that too. :pout: He better not change it!/ "Right." Trowa replied.

"There's some extras in that locker over there. Help yourself." Duo said, checking over everything one last time. A chuckle escaped Trowa's lips as he said, "Do they all read 'Duo'?" The braided American rolled out from under the car and nodded. "Of course! No one else works in here with me—I might as well have my own name on my own suits." /Aw shit…I'm babbing…topic…something…bumper! We can put the bumper on!!/ Duo sighed deeply, attempting to calm down. He nodded towards the bumper he had purchased earlier.

"I have to put that on next. Then the tires." Duo said, heading over to the bumper. Trowa nodded. Together they lugged the bumper back over to the car and slid under neath on the rolley-carts. "Now…this is gonna be a bit odd…how about you get out and hold the bumper while I secure it and everything?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded and wheeled himself out from under the car. He then grabbed the bumper, his backside facing Duo. /That's just great…I got a clear view of his derrierè..Just focus Duo!/ "That's good. Hold it right there." He said.

Somehow, they managed to secure the bumper without it crushing Duo's face. They headed into the kitchen for some water a short while later. "Thanks a lot Tro-man. I gotta tell ya, it's a helluva lot easier with you in there. If it were just me, I woulda cracked my nose at least three times getting that bumper on." Duo said, leaning against the refrigerator. "Really? I'm glad to help. But how do you plan on paying back that shop owner?" Trowa asked, grabbing a bottle of water. 

Duo sighed. "I gotta sell her." He said sadly. Trowa frowned. "Sell her? But why?" he asked. Duo stared down at the tile floor and sighed again. "I dunno man…the debts keep piling up and I can't just ask Quatre to pay them off again. He's paid for everything…Gods I can't keep depending on him to help me!" Duo ruffled his hair in aggrivation. "So selling the car is the only option? Why don't you get a job?" Trowa asked. "You don't understand man…this _is_ my job! I'm a junk dealer…make things outta junk but it's just not paying enough." /Great Duo…here comes the sympathy factor./

"So you plan on fixing cars and selling them for the rest of your life?" Trowa asked, slightly amused. Duo snorted. "I don't know. Maybe if I fix this one up real nice, the buyer'll give me a little extra and I can save up some money and eventually keep a car for myself." He replied. Trowa shrugged. "I hope it all works out Duo. Can we get those tires on before dinner?" he asked. Duo grinned and nodded. 

TBC

Hotaru


	4. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 4

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 4

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 4/6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Uhm…nada mucho, yaoi and stuff. Language as always is bad!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo and Trowa got to work putting the tires on the car. It was a fairly simple task and with the two of them working, it'd be done in half the time. "Okie-dokie…just a little bit more…there!" Duo sighed as they secured the third tire. Trowa was about to rub his eye but Duo caught his hand quickly. "Hold on—you've got grease all over your fingers." He said quickly.

Trowa looked down at his fingers and sure enough, they were covered in grease. "I'm still not used to this whole dirty hands buisness. I guess I'll remember it eventually right?" he said, rubbing at his eye with the back of his sleeve. /Wait…does this mean that he's gonna keep helping me?! Alright! I mean…oh no…/ Duo grinned and rolled over the final tire. "This is it. After a paint job and quick check-up, this car'll be ready for a test drive!" he said excitedly.

While Trowa held the tire in place, Duo screwed on the nuts [That sounds so naughty!—A.N.] Duo secured the final nut and grinned. Apparantly, Trowa was deep in thought about something, and when Duo slapped him on the shoulder, he fell backwards. "Oh Gods are you okay?!" Duo exclaimed, helping Trowa up from the floor. "Ah…yeah." Trowa replied, slightly embarrased. The braided American shook his head and grabbed the tall Latin's hand. 

"No you're not…you cut yourself. Come on over to the sink." Trowa looked down as crimson blood pooled inside his palm. Duo turned the water on at the sink and put Trowa's hand underneath. "I guess it doesn't help to be covered in grease now does it?" he asked, scrubbing his hands with Orange Power Soap 2000. "I gotta borrow the sink from ya for a sec." Duo said, washing the soap away quickly. He put Trowa's hand back under the water and got a bottle of rubbing alcohol from a locker. 

He turned off the water and put Trowa's hand ontop of a clean towel. "This might sting a little.." he said warningly. He poured the clear solution onto his fellow pilot's bleeding hand. Trowa smiled as Duo blew on the alcohol, making Trowa's hand feel cold. "Okay now, back under the sink you go." Duo put Trowa's hand under the water and grabbed a few sterilized pads and some gauze. "Duo..I'm fine really. You don't have to—"

Duo shook his head and hushed Trowa with his finger. "You bandaged me up and now I want to bondage…bandage you." Duo turned pink at his slip up. /Bondage…gods Maxwell you're an idiot!/ Trowa seemed faintly amused. Duo delicately dried Trowa's hand with the towel and proceeded in bandaging it up. "Uhm…Duo..my hand is fine now..you can let go." Trowa said, as Duo clasped his hand softly. "I…I'm not sure I can." Duo nearly whispered. 

"W-What?" Trowa stuttered. Duo's head hung low as he rubbed Trowa's hand softly. "I…I've been real confused these past couple of days you know…with the being gay thing and I…you're the only person who's cared about me…and I-I……"Duo took a sharp intake of air as Trowa's arms closed around his body. "Duo…It's alright. Shh…" The tall boy felt Duo's tears splash onto his neck and run down until they met the shirt he was wearing.

The door to the shop opened. "Oh…sorry to interrupt. Dinner's ready." It was Heero. Duo quickly wiped his tears away and headed towards Heero. "Hey, hold up a sec." He said as Heero started to close the door. "Hm?" Heero turned his head. Duo grinned. "You went out with Hilde today huh? What do you think of her?" he asked. A sigh escaped Heero's lips. He **knew** this would happen, afterall, Duo is very nosy. "What do I think of her? I think that she got her heart broken and needed comfort." Heero replied stiotically.

Duo snorted slightly. "Kinda like pity sex?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Heero's eyes widened. "No! That has nothing to do with it! We went to a movie and got a snack at a café. That's all. Anyway, Quatre'll get angry if you—" The ever persistant Duo interrupted the ever-wanting-to-change-the-subject Heero. "Are ya going out again?" he asked. Heero growled. "Maybe—now hurry up!" Trowa laughed and came up behind Duo. "Well what do you know. He _does_ like her." He mused.

"Yep. Come on, let's eat!" Duo said, bounding towards the kitchen. A very nice looking meal was laid out across the table. /Hilde doesn't seem as bitchy as before…hmm./ "Looks great Q-man! One of your finest!" Duo exclaimed, swinging his leg over his chair and nearly kicking Dorothy in the head—unintentionaly _of course_ [I hate her! Bleh!- A.N.] "So Relena, you're acting extra whore-ish today. What's the occasion?" Wufei asked nonchalantly.

Relena's eyes bulged out, making her pink eye shadow and glitter sort of disappear under the skin of her eyes. "How dare you—you macho-pig! Heero! Tell him his a chauvanist pig!" She sputtered, turning towards Heero. He smiled one of those evil but innocent smiles. "Nice one Wufei. Seriously Relena, what's the occasion?" he asked. Relena screamed in her throat and grabbed her plate. "I'd rather eat in the company of my toys than with the likes of you!" she snorted.

"And which toys would those be? The kinky or non-kinky?" Duo asked. Another shrill scream of anger escaped her fushia lips and she stalked away on stelletto heels. There was a round of laughter at the table, even the ever-angry Hilde was laughing. Duo patted Wufei on the back and congradulated him. "Man, only you could have pulled that one of Fei-Fei." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. Oh, how he loved when they cracked on Relena.

Trowa eyed Duo carefully. He seemed so..so…happy on the outside and yet he was hurting very badly on the inside. "It's such a beautiful day today. How about we play flashlight tag?" Catherine piped up. The thought wandered around the table. "Okay! Sure, I'm up to it!" Quatre said. Everyone agreed, but no one relayed the evenings events to Relena. But she wouldn't join them anyway. The last time she went into the grass, a huge clump got speared into the heel of her shoe, which was no bigger than a straw mind you. 

/Great…running around will get my mind off of things. Give me some time to think…and get my mind off of Trowa./ Duo slurped away at his root beer. Heero kicked him from under the table. "Cut it out Duo." Heero snapped. Duo giggled, sucked too hard on the straw and root beer shot out of his nose. "Ooowww! Jesus Heero!" he exclaimed at the burning sensation. He stuck a tissue up both sides of his nose. "Bastard. You **knew** that was going to happen!" he said nasally. 

A short while later, the Tiki Torches were lit and everyone was equipped with a flashlight. "Who's gonna be 'it'?" Hilde asked. "Since you asked, you can be it." Heero said. She playfully swatted at his shoulder, and he playfully nudged her back. "Oi, can you believe them! They're falling for each other!" Duo whispered to Trowa. "Yeah. It seems to good to be true, ne?" Trowa whispered back. /Oh Gods he sounds so cute what he says 'ne'….no…I can't get turned on by the way he talks! But hey, who can resist his smooth yet husky and soothingly melancholily…too many adjectives!/

Duo shivered slightly as everyone took off into the large yard. He hid behind a bush and decided to nod off for awhile. "Come on Duo, wake up!" Duo's eyes opened as he was kicked in the side rather hard. "Hilde?" he asked sleepily. "Yeah, you're it. You've been it for twenty minutes. Come on!" she exclaimed, running off to hide. The American rubbed his eyes and went after everyone. Quatre was hiding behind a tree, and he was it next. Quatre found Dorothy behind a stone bench and then she was it. The game went on for awhile until it got chilly out.

"Duo, what're you up to now?" Trowa asked, jogging slightly to catch up to Duo, who was heading to his room. "Oh, I was gonna take a shower then tuck in for the night. Why?" /You fool! He obviously wanted to do something…or talk or something! Gods you baka!/ "Oh…okay. Goodnight then." Trowa said with a regretful smile. "Hey wait—is there something you wanted to do?" Duo asked, trying not to sound desperate. Trowa scuffed the floor with his foot and shrugged slightly. "Well…I was going to go up on the roof and do some star gazing. I thought you know…you might want to come?" 

/Oh he sounds so..so…shy!/ "Yea! Sure, I'd love to! Just lemme take a quick shower and then I'll be up there." Duo replied. He bound into the shower and lathered, rinsed, lathered, soap, rinse, rinsed his way through the shower. It was the quickest he had ever taken. He climbed up onto the roof and laid down next to Trowa. "Hey, that was fast." Trowa said surprised. Duo nodded and put his hands behind his head. "Yea. I tried not to take too long. Figured you might get bored and come back inside." he said shyly.

Trowa giggled softly. "I can never get tired of the stars. You know…a lot of these stars are probably gone by now." He said knowingly. Duo's eyes widened. "What? If they're gone…then how come we see them?" he asked. "Well, their light traveled so far just to get here. By the time it arrived, the star might have died. So even though we see the light of what used to be a star, it's really not alive anymore." [1] Duo slid closer to Trowa…very nonchalantly. 

"Wow…that's so cool Trowa. I didn't know you knew so much about stars." Duo said, inching closer to Trowa's warm body. "Well, I try to know a little about everything." Trowa replied. "That's good…hey..do you think stars can fall in love?" Duo asked. Trowa chuckled softly. "Well…theoretically, some stars _do_ fall in love. If two get close together, they get caught in each other's gravity and orbit around each other until they die. So I suppose stars _can_ fall in love." 

Duo's mouth felt dry as cotton. "And…do you think that if the stars were totally opposite…would they still fall in love?" he asked. Trowa turned and faced the inquiring boy beside him. "I don't know Duo…opposites do attract. The poles, north and south, attract because they're opposite. However, north and north actually repel each other. So I guess so." He replied, not really knowing what to say. Duo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So…do you think a star like you…could fall in love with a star like me?"

TBC

--------

Hotaru

[1] Thank you my all-knowing Kiro for telling me this! Granted his was a lot more…intelligent than this sounds.


	5. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 5

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 5

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 5/6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: yaoi! Whoo hoo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa's mouth dropped open slightly. Duo looked so…innocent and so trusting that he would say what was right. "You…you don't..do you." Duo looked absolutly crushed. He started to get up, but Trowa pulled him back down. "Duo…I…" he stuttered. The American shook his head. "No…it's okay…shot down again. That's the second time in two days." A tear streaked down his face. He felt like jumping off the roof right then and there.

"Please don't go Duo..I do."

Duo's violet eyes widened beyond their limits. "You do?" he squeaked. "I _do_ think…that it is possible." Trowa said softly. A wave of relief and happiness swept over Duo. He laid back down and snuggled against Trowa's warm body. "Tell me more about stars Trowa." He said dreamily. 

Back downstairs…

Hilde bumped the dryer closed with her hip and proceeded to her room. "Hey Hilde, hold up a sec." She turned and smiled at Heero. "Yeah Heero, whats up?" she asked. Heero smiled slightly. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed the movie." He said shyly, if Heero Yuy could ever be shy that is. Hilde nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I did. It was great. I liked being with you Heero. Do you think that we could…go out again sometime?" she asked hopefully. Heero nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That'd be great. 'Night." 

"Night." Hilde called as Heero retreated to his room. Unfortunatly, Relena's room was close to hers. Relena was literaly Heero's stalker. She probably masturbated in front of a picture of him or something for godssakes. Hilde slid into her room quickly and shut the door. Luckily, her room was empty—free of all evils by the name Relena. She flipped open her journal and pulled a sparkly blue gel pen from her drawer. 

Dear Journal,

Today was *the* best day! I already mentioned what happened with Duo so I won't bother repeating my self. But anyway, I was a little bummed out and Heero started talking to me! Yeah, talking! So we just talked about anything and everything. Then he got sorta shy and asked if I wanted to go to a movie or something (he thought it'd cheer me up) so of course I said yes! I was so desperate to get Duo off my mind! We went to see some action flick but I didn't really pay attention to it that much—Heero looks so *gorgeous* in front of a movie! Arg! Relena's totally going to hate me but I think Heero wants to go out again! I'm so excited!Hilde

Heero laid in his bed stairing up at the ceiling. He could hear Trowa and Duo talking softly on the roof. Relena was probably drugged out by now…Hilde…/I better not push it./ He sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the window. A warm breeze blew through that smelled like spring time. Eventually, his eyes started to feel heavy and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile on the roof:

"Although they say we only have nine planets…there are so many other universes out there…so many oppurtunities for intelligent life. It'd be a shame if we had the universe all to ourselves…Duo? Duo—are you awake?" Trowa looked down at the pool of drool [1] forming on his shoulder. The American was fast asleep. Sighing, Trowa picked Duo up and walked towards the ladder that led back into the house. "You guys? I'm the last to go to sleep—are you coming down?" Wufei called. 

"Ah, Wufei. Give me a hand." Trowa replied. Wufei climbed up the ladder and helped Trowa carry Duo down. "How does he eat so much, look so thin and yet feel so heavy all at the same time?" Wufei asked as he handed the sleeping braided baka back to Trowa. "He's got skills I guess." Trowa replied. Wufei snorted and sauntered into his room. "Night." He called before closing the door. Trowa managed to carry Duo into his room and tuck him in under the sheets.

Trowa was about to leave when Duo called out in his sleep. "No…please don't go…Solo…wait…please…stay." Trowa wrinkled his brow. /Solo? Who could that be?/ he wondered. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Duo. "Stay Solo…tell me…tell…" Duo murmured. Trowa stroked the boys face gently and rubbed the back of his neck. This makes people fall asleep if you're lucky. "Mmm…Trowa…you stayed."

"I'm here Duo…sleep now." Trowa said soothingly.

When Duo woke up, he felt some one next to him—definatley *not* a regular occurance. He rolled over to see _him_ laying there. Him…/God he looks so pretty when he's asleep. Duo reached out and touched Trowa's face gently. It was so soft…and warm. Duo slid out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. He washed his face quickly and started to brush his teeth. "You're awake." Came a groggy voice from the bedroom.

Duo stuck his head out and smiled. "Yup." He replied, continuing to brush his teeth. Trowa stretched out on the bed and sighed. "Duo…who's Solo?" he asked a short while later. Duo cringed slightly as his spit into the sink and washed his mouth out. "Where have you heard that name?" he asked painfully. "Last night—you were asking Solo to stay." Trowa replied from the bed. Duo shivered slightly and shuffled against the cold tile floor.

"I…he was like my brother. We were always together at the Maxwell Church. He was their son you know…and then..the night of the fire…me an' him got out okay but we didn't see them come out. So Solo told me he was going to go inside and look for them. But I-I knew that he couldn't save them….I begged him to stay with me but he..he wouldn't listen." Duo took a shaky breath and shivered again. "He told me to stay put and to wait for him…then the fire trucks came and……I never got to say goodbye."

Trowa looked at Duo's frail body slid to the floor. "I could have saved him..he would be alive now but I…I couldn't move…I was just so scared.." he whispered. Trowa stood up from the bed and pulled Duo into his arms. "It isn't your fault Duo. If you went in, you would have died too…please don't cry now…" Trowa whispered softly, stroking Duo's back gently. There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready!" Quatre's cheery voice called out.

Duo wiped away his tears quickly and stood up from the floor. "Be right out!" he said, trying to sound as happy and cheery as possible. "Ok!" Quatre replied, and his footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Trowa kissed Duo's cheek gently. "I'm sorry about Solo, Duo. Come now, let's get some breakfast ok?" he said. Duo nodded and wiped his face once more before following Trowa downstairs. Food was always something to ease pain. Duo made it a point however, not to stuff his face every time he was sad. Quatre had cooked a five-star breakfast as always.

Bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice…Duo's mouth watered at the sight. He loved it all. So naturally, he slid into a chair and took enough food to feed more that one person. Duo was busy stuffing his face [2], so he didn't notice Heero and Hilde communicating to each other, very non-nonchalant. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei watched Heero and Hilde. Wufei, who could read lips almost perfectly, whispered what they were saying to Trowa, who passed it on to Quatre. The girls were just giggling away.

"So, Hilde. Are you going out with Heero now or what?" Relena asked angrily. Hilde looked upward. "Hm?" she asked, in that dazed lover kind of tone. "Bitch." Relena spat before standing up from the table and harumphing away. Duo set his fork down and sighed. "Man Q, phew! You really outdid yourself this time!" he exclaimed. Quatre blushed. "I wished every one showed the same appreciation you do Duo." He said. Of course, everyone knew he was talking about the girls. They were like leeches. They eat, pay bills on occasion, and never show appreciation. 

"I appreciate your valiant efforts Quatre." Wufei said, seeming totally out of character. Even the blond Arabian was shocked. "Thank you Wufei.." he said after a moments silence. Wufei nodded, and continued to eat. Trowa was smiling slyly at Duo. /Eee! He's so cute when he smiles like that./ Duo thought giddily. "I gotta get to work on that car again. I'll be back for lunch!" he said, wanting to escape from the Hilde/Heero mushy-mushy-lovey-dovey stuff. Trowa stood up abruptly. "I'll help you." He said quickly. Quatre giggled slightly and watched the two shuffle out of the kitchen. 

"I guess it's just you and me buddy…"

Quatre widened his eyes at Wufei's _very_ out-of-character comment.

TBC

Hotaru

[1] Brings back memories of…D&D…toad things killing me…hearing about a four hour Gallagher marathon…

[2] I find it that when eating Cheerios *no body can say no-o-o-* I tend to fill my mouth as much as I can. Hm.


	6. Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 6

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 6

Betrayed by Love and New Beginnings 6/6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Chock full of yaoi goodness! Uh, 2x3, 1xHS…Relena's a whore…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa closed the door of the garage with a defining click. Duo jumped ever so slightly. He was just a touch nervous, being alone with his new found love. "So you still think you can get this thing back to normal?" Trowa asked, leaning against the car with his hip. Duo nodded. "Of course! Anything is possible as long as you try!" he said, grabbing a clean grease-rag and sliding back under the car. "Duo..uh, about last night…I want to apologize…if I said anything wrong." Duo closed his eyes, although Trowa couldn't see him considering he was under a car.

"Trowa…it's fine."

The tall European got on his hands and knees and peeked at Duo. "You don't have to talk about him Duo. I understand. We all have someone we lost at one time or another. Even me." He said. The American turned his head towards Trowa and smiled wistfully. "Iie…some people say it's good to talk…y'know about people who've died. I never really understood why though. I guess it's cause it makes you feel better, knowing that someone understands your pain, and…and…they're just there to make you feel better. I-I'm sorry, I'm babbling.." Duo shook his head and sighed. Trowa walked to the front of the car and pulled Duo out from underneath, straddling the boy with his legs.

"T..rowa??" Duo whispered, almost inaudibly. 

"Duo, I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll protect you from the demons that haunt you from the past, I'll protect you from all the evils in this world…Duo—I love you."

If the braided American were standing on a ladder, he would have fallen off and through a window. His breath quickened, making his chest rise and fall quickly. Trowa looked down at Duo, his eyes soft and sparkly. Duo raised his head slowly and looped his arm around Trowa's neck. He looked into the auburn-haired boys eyes, _finally_ seeing the _real_ Trowa—the Trowa he was afraid the be. Their lips met, and for a moment, just_one_moment, nothing else seemed to matter. Not the car, not Hilde, not the girls, not Wufei's pants, _nothing._

"Ai…aishiteru…Trowa."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Do you think they're together yet?" Quatre asked, staring up at the ceiling. "What does it matter? Why do you have to instigate into their lives?" Wufei asked, sounding kind of pissed. Quatre's head snapped downward. "Ba~aka! Why can't you stop being a jerk for once and have a heart once in awhile dammit?" Wufei raised an eyebrow and _almost_ smirked. The dimples of his face twitched ever so slightly. "Wakatta." Wufei jumped off of the couch, his book falling to the floor and went after Quatre. The blonde Arabian yelped and ran to the stairs. "Heero!! Somebody, help me!! Wufei's gone on a rampage!!" He screamed, half joking, half serious.

"Niwatori!!" [1]

Quatre stuck his tongue out at Wufei and bolted away. Heero looked upward as he heard his name echo throughout the house. "Forget it." Heero grinned and presumed *ahem* his activities with the young German.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo didn't want to let Trowa go, but his neck was starting to hurt. He broke free and his head slammed on the rolling board. "Itai.." Duo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Baka…." Trowa mumbled, resting his nose on Duo's head. The American grinned.

"I know."

~Owari~

Hotaru

[1] 'Niwatori' = chicken


End file.
